Patch - 2017.06.26
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Satellite *New Server Rebellious Knight (叛逆骑士) of the China Telecom Region and Rozen Maiden (蔷薇少女) of the China Netcom will be opened at 6.00 PM on 14 July 2017. *New hero Lelouch vi Britannia (鲁路修) from Code Geass and his skin White Emperor (白色帝王) will be on sale during July. *New hero Suigintou (水银灯) from Rozen Maiden will be on sale during July. *Out of Print Title - The Order of the Black Knights (黑色骑士团), SSS-class challenge activities and top-class rewards will be available during July. ---- Item Mall *New skin - Vongola Primo will be on sale after the update. *Removed from Item Mall. *Removed from Item Mall. *Removed from Item Mall. ---- Heroes *''Sonic Leap Q: ''Damage adjusted from 30/65/100/135/170 + AD -> AD. If the enemies collide with the wall, an additional 60/100/140/180/220 + Bonus AD physical damage will be dealt. *''Vorpal Strike W: ''The ability to grant bonus Attack Damage after activating this skill adjusted from 30/35/40/45/50 bonus Attack Damage -> 20% bonus Attack Damage. The cooldown adjusted from 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 seconds -> 6 seconds *''Sword of Judgement (Sword mode) Q: ''Damage adjusted from 50/75/100/125/150 + Bonus AD -> 30/55/80/105/130 + Bonus AD *''Call of Judgement (Gauntlet mode) Q: ''Damage adjusted from 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD -> 40/55/70/85/100 + Bonus AD *''Unwavering Will (Sword mode) W: ''Damage adjusted from 60/95/130/165/200 + Bonus AD -> 40/70/100/130/160 + AD *''Instantaneous Strike (Sword mode) E: ''Damage adjusted from 50/90/140/180/220 + Bonus AD -> 40/75/110/145/180 + Bonus AD *''Instantaneous Assault (Gauntlet mode) E: ''Damage adjusted from 50/90/140/180/220 + Bonus AD -> 40/75/110/145/180 + Bonus AD *''Instantaneous Assault (Gauntlet mode) E: ''Damage from picking up the sword adjusted from 50/90/140/180/220 + Bonus AD -> 40/75/110/145/180 + Bonus AD *''Blue Feather W: ''No longer becomes untargetable upon activating, but increases 20/25/30/35/40 bonus Armor and Magic Resist for 2 seconds instead. *''Daishinkan Q: ''Becomes non-directional skill, dealing damage in a straight line and immobilizing all targets hit. *''Sansen Pondo Hou E: ''The duration of Great Typhoon reduced from 3 seconds -> 2 seconds, but the total damage unchanged. Casting range reduced from 900 -> 500. *''Sansen Pondo Hou E: ''The Great Typhoon no longer has the repelling effect, now getting hit by the Great Typoon will cause a knock up effect only once before causing sustained damage until the duration ends. *''Brain Point E: ''During the scanning, if the distance between Chopper and the target is greater than 1000 range will immediately interrupt the scanning. *''Rumble Ball R: ''The ability to stregthen Brain point E adjusted from instantly stunning and dealing damage on the scanned target -> increasing the damage of Brain point E *''Kabutowari Q: ''Cast range reduced from 1200 -> 1000 *''Karasuyou W: ''The ability to reduce the cooldown of this skill when taking damage from an enemy while within the duration of shield effect adjusted from reducing cooldown by 1 second -> reducing cooldown by 0.5 seconds *''Moon Tooth Spade: ''The bonus damage on each time Sha Wujing performs the first hit of his basic attacks on the target adjusted from of target's maximum Health bonus true damage -> of target's maximum Health bonus physical damage *''Gordius Wheel (Wheel of Heaven's Authority): ''The assault speed adjusted from 9 (900) -> 8 (800) *''Gordius Wheel (Wheel of Heaven's Authority): ''The collision size adjusted from 1.8 (180) -> 1.5 (150) *''Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar Q: ''The duration of silence effect adjusted from 1.25 seconds -> 0.5 seconds *''Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame W: ''Cast range adjusted from 700 range -> 600 range *''Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame W: ''Cast range adjusted from 900 range -> 800 range *''Lightning Palm (Izutsushi) Q: ''Base percentage for Spell Vamp of this ability adjusted from 100% -> 30% (Now any spell vamp will trigger only 30% of its effect when dealing damage with this ability) *''New Testament - Prophetic Book of Destiny Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 40 -> 30/40/50/60/70 *''Singer Dark Sword Q: ''When Inori switches her basic attacks to melee range by using Singer Dark Sword Q, she gains of Inori's Attack Damage bonus Armor and bonus Magic Resist. When Inori's basic attacks are long range, she gains of Inori's Attack Damage% Critical Chance and bonus Attack Speed. *''Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q: ''Bonus physical damage from each musket adjusted from 10/20/30/40/50 + AD -> 10/15/20/25/30 + Bonus AD *''Echo of the Firing Flintlocks E: ''The Movement Speed reduction effect adjusted from 30% -> 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% ---- Exclusive Equipment *'UNIQUE Passive: '''When Inori switches her basic attacks to melee range by using Singer Dark Sword Q, she gains Level)% of Inori's Attack Damage Armor and Magic Resist. -> When Inori switches her basic attacks to melee range by using Singer Dark Sword Q, she gains Level x 0.5)% of Inori's Attack Damage Armor and Magic Resist. *'UNIQUE Passive: When Inori's basic attacks are long range, she gains + [Equipment Level x 0.15)% of Inori's Attack Damage]% Critical Chance and Attack Speed. -> When Inori's basic attacks are long range, she gains Level x 0.15)% of Inori's Attack Damage% Critical Chance and Attack Speed. *Added Shiranui Mai's exclusive equipment - Andy Doll (Eternal Battlefield) to the Item Mall as trial item. *Added Remilia Scarlet's exclusive equipment - Spear the Gungnir (True Version) to the Item Mall as trial item. *Added Miki Sayaka's exclusive equipment - Sabre to the Item Mall as trial item. *Added Noire's exclusive equipment - Black Heart to the Item Mall as trial item. *Added Fleet Commander's exclusive equipment - Rapier to the Item Mall as trial item. ---- '''Game Optimization *New Login Music - The fourth opening theme of Code Geass: "O2" by ORANGE RANGE. *Optimized the arena rewards, battlefield rewards, equipment upgrade items, and other similar items in the inventory to become a kind of status (likes Gold, Diamonds or VIP Points) instead of the old items that eat space of your inventory. *Added new blocking feature in the game mode, now you can use the new button at the report interface to block the relevant players from speaking. ---- ----